17 December 2002
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2002-12-17 ;Comments *A listener mentions Liverpool's last match, which saw them lose 2-1 to lowly Sunderland on Sunday afternoon (BBC report). JP: "I've never seen Liverpool play as badly as they've been playing over the past month in all of the time that I've been supporting them. I'm just appalled by them. I can't see them winning another game all season, to be perfectly honest. Perhaps a spell in the First Division will do them the world of good. The Sunderland result made it six matches without a win in the Premier League. John's disenchantment is understandable, since Liverpool had topped the league for several weeks during October and November before entering the current run of bad form. The Sunderland defeat left Liverpool fifth in the table. Had a good result at Portman Road anyway, so at least one person in our house was pretty happy." Ipswich had beaten Watford 4-2 on Saturday afternoon. *Another listener asks who the artist is behind the song "Bloody" that he remembers hearing Peel play back in 1997. This is of course the classic by the Golinski Brothers. JP: "Whenever we made up a holiday tape it was always on there so all of our children know it as well as I know it." Peel sings the chorus to demonstrate this and then promises to play it early in the New Year. *JP: "I had the room mate from hell when I lived in Dallas, Texas. This is quite true. He's a man who used to give my records away to young women that he met around the pool and eventually ended up being involved with Charles Manson. So it was just as well that I let him have the records and didn't argue with him too much I think." *A listener whose birthday it is complains about family members sending him a multi-purpose combined birthday and Christmas card. Peel mentions that it is his brother Alan's birthday the next day. "I'll check with him whether he gets Christmas / birthday presents and cards all in one. I suspect he probably does and it must be very irritating indeed." *Sheena Easton's "9 To 5" is described as, "a great pop record, it has to be said." *John gets into the festive spirit and has fun with the Commodores Christmas message. Sessions *Econoline one and only session. Recorded 25 November 2002. Tracklisting *Lightnin' Hopkins: Merry Christmas (Various LP - Blue Yule: Christmas Blues and R&B Classics) Rhino *Dawn Parade: Caffeine Row (CD Single) Sugar Town *DJ Brokenwindow: Rational Youth Get Down (LP - Parallel Universe No.1) Violent Turd *Econoline: Dropper (Peel Session) *Herman Dune: Her Name Was Xmas (Various LP - Get Thee Behind Me Santa) Puppy Dog *Sonic Subjunkies: Central Industrial II: The Lockdown (12" - Turntable Terrorist EP) Digital Hardcore *Prewar Yardsale: She Used To Be Cool (7") A-Ok *James Brown: Santa Claus Go Straight To The Ghetto (LP - Funky Christmas) Spectrum *Mountain Goats: See America Right (CD Single) 4AD *Econoline: Chicks Dig Scars (Peel Session) *Beatbox Saboteurs: Twelve Days Of XXXmas (LP - A Merry XXXmas) House Of Beauty *Crimea: Lottery Winners On Acid (CD Single) Shiny Beast *Segue: "Hi! We're the Commodores. I'm William King. I'm Lionel Richie. I'm Thomas McClary. I'm Milan Williams. I'm Walter Clyde. And I'm Ronald LaPread. And we'd like to say to all of our friends, have a merry, merry Christmas and a happy New Year!" *Carter Family: I'm Thinking Tonight Of My Blue Eyes (LP - On Border Radio 1939 Vol.1) Arhoolie *Unnamed Irish Travellers: Thinking Tonight Of My Blue Eyes (LP - The Traveling People Of Ireland) Lyrichord *Misc.: Drive In (Various LP - Warenkorb No.4) Ware *Crack (We Are Rock): Hooker Leg (EP - Silent Fantasy) Tigerbeat6 *Electric Six: Danger! High Voltage (7") XL *Econoline: The Charm Offensive (Peel Session) *Boyd Bennett And His Rockets: Cool Disc Jockey (Various LP - Jiving Jamboree Vol 3) Ace *Cristian Varela: Parametric (12" - The Ninth Porn Cut EP) Pornographic *Crimea: Blow Job Or 9 To 5 (b/w Lottery Winners On Acid CD Single) Shiny Beast *Sheena Easton: 9 to 5 (7") EMI *Segue: Commodores Christmas greeting again. *Little Axe: One Drop Blues (Various LP - Chainstore Massacre) On-U Sound *Insiders: Feel The Music (12") Renegade *Lester Young: In A Little Spanish Town (78) Mercury (Pig's Big 78) *Econoline: Buddy Bradley (Peel Session) *Baptist Generals: Preservatine (LP - Various - Captured radio waves Vol.1) Unknown *Segue: Commodores Christmas greeting once more. *Nick Sentience: 1000 Miles Per Hour (12") Honey Pot *Stanton: Seaweeding (7") Victory Garden *Detrimentum: Scalestomeasurethemisfortuneofman (Various LP - Terrorized Vol.20) Terrorizer File ;Name *10. John Peel Show 17-12-02.mp3 ;Length *2:00:30 ;Available *John Peel Torrent Compilation 13 of 17 (2002-3) *Mooo Server ;Footnotes Category:2002 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online